mmapgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Death List
Pi has died a lot of times. During his early days, his fans said he should rename himself to MeMyselfAndDie because he died so much. On this page is a complete list of every time he has ever died. Note that these are only the deaths of '''Pi '''in his '''survival world '''because making a complete list of everyone's deaths in all the PVP games would take too long to do. Off screen deaths are not listed here either. Deaths # Killed by a Zombie and a Spider (2: Coal!) # Shot by a Skeleton (5: A Deadly Dungeon) # Blown up by a Creeper (7: Where Did I Die?) # Poured Lava over Himself (12: Nothing Can Kill Me... Except Myself!) # Fell Down a Ravine (12: Nothing Can Kill Me... Except Myself!) # Shot by a Skeleton (12: Nothing Can Kill Me... Except Myself!) # Fell into Lava (16: A Miner's (Deadly) Paradise!) # Blown up by 2 Creepers (19: Creepers Ganged Up on Me!) # Killed by a Zombie (21: Rotten Flesh is GROSS!) # Killed by a Zombie and Slimes (21: Rotten Flesh is GROSS!) # Starved to Death (22: Molded Nether Portal!) # Fell to his Death (24: A LEAP of Faith!!) # Fell to his Death again (25: Flooded Village?) # Shot by a Skeleton (41: Die Monsters!) # Shot by a Skeleton Again (41: Die Monsters!) # Blown up by a Creeper (41: Die Monsters!) # Shot by a Skeleton (44: I DIED AGAIN!!!!!) # Pushed by a Zombie Pigman into Lava (48: Pigmen Hold LONG Grudges!) # Fell off a Treehouse (58: Watch Your STEP!! # Burned to Death (61: Hot Zombie Party!) # Killed by a Cave Spider (67: I HATE CAVE SPIDERS!!!!!!) # Killed by Cave Spiders (69: DEADLY Spider Battle!) # Ganged up on by Mobs (75: Dead Ending) # Fell to his Death after Shifting on Sand (83: Sand Hates SHIFT!!!) # Fell to his Death Again (83: Sand Hates SHIFT!!!) # Pushed by a Blaze into Lava (84: DIE BLAZES!!!!) # Fell to his Death (85: Blaze REVENGE!!!) # Fell Down a Ravine (91: Taming Wolves) # Fell off his Treehouse (107: Straightening Things Up) # Burned in Lava (110: Last Episode) # Killed by an Enderman (128: Mob Trap Failing) # Shot by a Skeleton (128: Mob Trap Failing) # Shot by more Skeletons (128: Mob Trap Failing) # Killed by a Spider Jockey (128: Mob Trap Failing) # Killed by a Spider (129: Iron Golems, ATTACK!) # Killed by a Zombie (165: Bro&Sis: Monster Infested Cave!) # Blown up by a Creeper (168: Bro&Sis: Organizing) # Blown up by a Creeper (169: Bro&Sis: Iron Tools & Armor) # Blown up by a Creeper (169: Bro&Sis: Iron Tools & Armor) # Fell into Lava (171: Bro&Sis: Lava Swimming!) # Shot by a Skeleton (171: Bro&Sis: Lava Swimming!) # Blown up by a Creeper (172: Bro&Sis: Home Improvements) # Blown up by a Creeper (173: Bro&Sis: Building a Roof) # Pushed off a Ravine by Helen (176: Bro&Sis: Teleport FAILS!) # Killed by a Wolf (176: Bro&Sis: Teleport FAILS!) # Pushed into Lava by Helen (196: Bro&Sis: "You SAVED Me by the HAIR of My SKIN!") # Blown up by a Creeper (245: Exploring 1.3 Terrain!) # Killed by an Enderman (249: Dying MILES from Home!!) # Knocked off the End by the Enderdragon (252: The END!!!) # Knocked off the End by an Enderman (253: Second Attempt in the End) # Killed by Zombie Pigmen (268: Running from Pigmen!) # Killed by Zombie Pigmen (268: Running from Pigmen!) # Killed by Zombie Pigmen (268: Running from Pigmen!) # Killed by Zombie Pigmen (268: Running from Pigmen!) # Killed by Zombie Pigmen (268: Running from Pigmen!) # Blown up by a Creeper (269: Reexploring Old Caves) # Fell to his Death (273: Gathering Much Needed Wood) # Knocked off an Obsidian Pillar by an Ender Crystal Explosion (318: Confronting the Dragon!) # Blown up by a Creeper (443: Spelunking) # Pushed into Lava by a Pigman (451: SORRY!!!!) # Killed by a Zombie Pigman (452: Time for REVENGE!!!) # Killed by a Zombie Pigman (452: Time for REVENGE!!!) # Blown up by a Creeper (456: A Baby Zombie!) # Killed by a Zombie (475: Roast Pork Anyone?) # Fell to his Death (498: Wiring Redstone Lamps) # Fell to his Death (498: Wiring Redstone Lamps) # Fell to his Death (499: Stupid Mobs!!) # Killed by a Spider (499: Stupid Mobs!!) # Fell to his Death (521: Straightening up the House) # Killed by Zombie Pigman (552: Bro&Sis: Armored Pigzombie!) # Killed by Zombie Pigman (552: Bro&Sis: Armored Pigzombie!) # Killed by Helen (552: Bro&Sis: Armored Pigzombie!) # Killed by Nanertot (569: BOOM!!!!) # Killed by Dan (587: Invisibility Prank!) # Knocked off a Mountain by TNT (597: The 4th of July!) # Burned to Death (607: Wither Skull!) # Killed by a Blaze (608: Night Vision in the Nether!) # Fell off a Nether Fortress (627: A Long Way Down...) # Killed by a Zombie Pigman 628: MY STUFF!) # Killed by a Blaze (633: Redstone Modifications) # Shot by a Skeleton (634: Picking up My Stuff, AGAIN) # Fell down a Pillar (642: My Ex-Roommate...) # Went off with A Bang (994:WHO SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE?!?!)